Forgiveness Is Key
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Someone from Zambanza's past wishes to make things right with the clown girl about an incident that happened years prior. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Shocks, Jape, Jocu, Lauhin, Miranda, and Sergeant Brian Woodhouse. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. :)**

* * *

 **Forgiveness Is Key**

As Zambanza patrolled the night, she felt like someone was still watching her from the distance. But she decided to ignore it.

"This night is mine," she smirked to herself.

"It's cold out here, kid," a voice said. Zambanza spun around and saw Sergeant Woodhouse looking at her in concern! It was the same man that lost his child because of her all those years ago!

"YOU?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zambanza snarled.

"Now just take it easy! I'm not here to fight, but I am not going to let you go your entire life hating me!" He said strongly.

"Just back off! I don't wanna talk to you guys," she snapped.

"Kid, you need to respect your elders too. I know you're angry but still…watch your tone," he said sternly. The clown girl only huffed and walked away, now pulling out her wand. His eyes widened, now realizing she was going to disappear again.

"Not this time!" He said, now jumping at her and tackling her. She let out a shout as the man wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled.

"Not in your life, kid! I invited you once to come to my house and talk to me and my wife and you refused. Now, you don't have a choice!" He said, now picking her up. Zambanza squirmed with all her might, but he was not letting her go.

Zambanza's yelps and squirms reached Jape's ears from the realm and he immediately opened a portal to see what was going on. He growled lowly and was about to teleport, but Lauhin stopped him.

"Calm yourself, Jape…," Lauhin said gently.

"Who is he?! Why does he have Zambanza?" Jape said angrily.

"He is the one from her past," Lauhin replied. Jape's eyes widened gently and then he nodded. He needed no more explanation. This was the one that wanted to make it right with her. Jape then smirked and continued to watch the scene.

 _Meanwhile…_

The man gently pinched a nerve in her neck and knocked her out. He then placed her in the car carefully and drove to his home. Once he arrived and placed her on the couch, he and his wife watched her carefully.

"Poor thing…she has bruises and scars. Honey, she must have been in a fight," his wife cooed, now kissing the young girl's head.

"Yeah…I'm glad I found her. She was out patrolling," the sergeant replied.

"This late? Where are her parents?" His wife, named Miranda, asked.

"Not sure. I wish I could contact them just to let them know where to come and find her," Brian replied. Jape, overhearing everything from the realm, smirked as he teleported to Hope and Shocks, who were very, very concerned. Jape explained everything to them and also where to find Zambanza.

"I'm just happy she's okay!" Hope said, letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah…thanks, Jape. I was about to go and look for her," Shocks added.

"My pleasure. Rest assured, she is fine. I will bring her back when they are done," Jape replied. They nodded and hugged the prince, but then pulled him into the rec room.

"Come on…me and the guys are gonna play some basketball," Shocks offered.

"And get myself all sweaty? A prince does not get sweaty," Jape huffed. He then yelped as Jocu ran past and smacked his brother on his backside with his tail.

"Come now, you large powderpuff! Surely you are not afraid to admit that you absolutely cannot beat me or any of the others at basketball!" Jocu smirked, now dodging a playful punch.

"Aww, are you a powderpuff, Jape?" Shocks teased, now tickling him under his chin, making Jape growl and playfully swipe at him!

"JOCU, HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME ON MY BACKSIDE! AND YOU!? SHOCKS, YOU'RE IN REAL TROUBLE! GET BACK HERE!" Jape thundered, now chasing after Jocu and Shocks! Jocu and Shocks laughed as the purple prince ran after them!

 _Meanwhile…_

Zambanza was up and trying to get out of the house, but both Miranda and Brian had her cornered. And he had her wand in his back pocket!

"Kiddo, you're not going anywhere until you come here and talk to me," he smirked.

"Honey, talk to us," Miranda soothed.

"Now let us explain! We don't want you to hate us! We're sorry for what we said and what happened all those years ago," Brian explained.

Zambanza looked at them warily, still keeping a distance. Miranda smiled at her gently and came a bit closer to her.

"Little one…it wasn't your fault. That monster did that to our little one…not you," Miranda said. Zambanza's eyes widened and for the first time, she shed a few tears for the little one that died. She had been so hurt and sad, but never was able to grieve.

"Don't cry, kid. C'mere," Brian cooed, now trying to climb over the couch to get her.

"I'm fine…I'm fine," she said, trying to wipe her tears quickly.

"No, you're not fine…now c'mere," Brian soothed, now reaching over and wrapping her in a bear hug and lifting her over couch and sitting her in his lap.

"Oh, honey, don't cry…she wouldn't have wanted that," Miranda soothed, now gently kissing the horrified clown girl on her face. She then noticed her clown makeup was smearing! Come to think of it…many didn't see Zambanza without her clown makeup. "How about you let me wipe this off? I want to see your cute little face."

"I-I'm not cute," the sad girl replied.

"I don't think that's true…let me see the real you, honey," Miranda crooned, now gently kissing Zambanza on her nose.

Zambanza began blushing at all of the affection! She honestly didn't know what to think! Miranda then stood up and gently got a warm washcloth from the kitchen. Zambanza whimpered a bit and Brian was shocked at that! Was this strong, stubborn girl showing a…weak side?

"N-No! I don't want this," she whimpered, trying to move back. Miranda only came closer and began once more pressing small kisses on the girl's face as she felt the tears fall.

"Let us help you, honey. We forgive you…now forgive yourself." Miranda whispered, now wiping Zambanza's face as well. Miranda was stunned as she began slowly removing the clown makeup and she let her do it. She just sat still and let out a strong sigh. Miranda was astonished! Zambanza did have grayish skin, but she had freckles on her face, beautiful purple eyes, pink/reddish lips and dimples! For a girl that claimed to be very scary, she was absolutely adorable!

"Why look at you?! If you did not have a family, I would definitely adopt you," Miranda smiled, now nuzzling her cheek.

"She's very cute, isn't she?" Brian smirked, now gently pinching the clown girl's cheek. Zambanza let out a small giggle that astonished them even more. This girl was far from a monster. She was absolutely adorable and sweet when she wanted to be.

"Honey…how about staying for dinner," Miranda offered.

"Well…," Zambanza said uncertainly.

"Please, Zambanza…we want to still enjoy this time for you," Brian said gently. But before the clown girl could respond, a strong knock on the door came! As Brian got up and answered it, Rachel came barging through! She had been searching for Zambanza and did not know that she was alright. She had a small tracking device on Zambanza's watch and burst through angrily.

"Where is Zambanza?! What have you done with her?" Rachel asked, now very on guard.

"Whoa whoa! Easy…we can explain," Brian smiled gently, now telling Rachel everything. Miranda then introduced herself but when Zambanza came back in, she made sure to put her makeup back on. She felt like she still had to act tough to protect Rachel and the others so she put her clown makeup back on. To ensure he was telling the truth, Rachel also called Hope and Shocks and they explained everything to her as well. Once she hung up, Rachel turned to Brian and Miranda.

"I see now and I'm sorry; I didn't mean to barge in…," Rachel said, somewhat sheepishly.

"We understand, Ms. Rachel. You're just trying to watch out for your family; come and please have some dinner with us," Miranda smiled.

"Yes, please," Brian offered, now leading the way. Rachel smiled and then pulled Zambanza into a hug.

"You alright, honey?" Rachel asked, but it brought tears to her eyes as she felt Zambanza genuinely hug her.

"Better than alright. I-I love you, Rachel," Zambanza said gently, now turning to quickly run in slight embarrassment. Rachel was about to run after her, but Miranda gently pulled her aside and told her about the clown makeup! Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled in determination.

"We are going to get her to take that clown makeup off if it's the last thing we do!" Rachel smiled, now thanking Miranda and then running and pouncing on Zambanza playfully, just happy her niece was safe and sound.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I loved it! A very sweet story! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
